Mingo County, West Virginia
Mingo County is a county in West Virginia. The population of the county is 26,839. Major roads Future Interstate 73 Future Interstate 74 US Route 52 US Route 119 West Virginia Route 49 West Virginia Route 65 West Virginia Route 80 Geography Adjacent counties Wyoming County (east) Lincoln County (north) Logan County (northeast) Wayne County (northwest) Pike County, Kentucky (south) McDowell County (southeast) Buchanan County, Virginia (south-southeast) Martin County, Kentucky (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 96.22% White (25,824) 2.36% Black or African American (633) 1.42% Other (382) 25.1% (6,736) of Mingo County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Mingo County has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.07 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Williamson - 3,191 Towns Delbarton - 579 Gilbert - 450 Kermit - 406 Matewan - 499 CDPs Chattaroy - 756 Gilbert Creek - 1,090 Justice - 412 Red Jacket - 581 Unincorporated communities Ajax Baisden Belo Bias Blackberry City Blocton Borderland Breeden Burch Calico Canterbury Cedar Cinderella Delorme Devon Dingess Fairview Gilbert Glen Alum Goodman Greyeagle Hampden Hinch Horsepen Isaban (partly in McDowell County) Kirk Lando Mines Lenore Lobata Lowney Lynn Maher Meador Merrimac Musick Myrtle Naugatuck New Thacker Newtown Nolan North Matewan Parsley Pie Puritan Mines Ragland Rapp Rawl Scarlet Selwyn Slabtown Sprattsville Sprigg Surosa Tamcliff Taylorville Thacker Thacker Mines Trace Varney Verner Vulcan War Eagle Wharncliffe Climate Fun facts * Created in 1895, Mingo is West Virginia's newest county. * In 2014, Mingo County native Jeremy T. K. Farley published The Ghosts of Mingo County, based on the real life story of Timmy Barker, a history of what he described as "the bloodiest county in America." The book met with mixed reviews; some residents stated that publication portrayed the county as being too lawless, while others believed the book told the county's history accurately. * In 2016, Mingo County was "one of the places in America most touched by opioids." * Like most of Southern West Virginia, Mingo County suffered hard when the coal industry went into decline, and it has its problems today, although not as much as McDowell's suffered. * Mingo was a powerfully Democrat county throughout most of its history, however, over the last 15 years, it has turned overwhelmingly Republican at a surprisingly rapid rate, going from giving 56.2% of the vote to John Kerry in 2004 to giving Donald Trump 83.2% of the vote 12 years later. * Gilbert is known nationwide for the Hatfield-McCoy ATV Trails that are located in the area. * Between 1860 and 1891 the Hatfield-McCoy feud raged in Mingo and in bordering Pike County, Kentucky. * Kermit was earlier known by the names "Lower Burning Creek", "East Warfield," and "Warfield." The name was changed to "Kermit" when a post office was established in 1906. * Attempts to unionize by coal miners in 1920 led to the Battle of Matewan between miners and Baldwin–Felts detectives, which was the inspiration for the 1987 movie Matewan. Category:West Virginia Counties